


Forbidden Family Secret

by RPGFan



Series: Super Mystia RPG [1]
Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Molestation, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPGFan/pseuds/RPGFan
Summary: Gumball and Richard have sex. Also serves as the prequel story to my newest series.
Series: Super Mystia RPG [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595362
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Forbidden Family Secret

It was a hot summer's day. My mom, brother, and sister went out of town so it was me and my dad. However, both of us had a very taboo secret we hid from others. The others went on a family trip. My dad convinced me that me and him needed to bond together and that we would go do stuff together while they were gone. That was good enough for her and she left us, driving away. But both of us knew what we really wanted to do.

Me and my dad were secret lovers. I remember when we had sex for the first time. The others were out shopping. I was coming downstairs to come get some lunch. Then I saw my dad naked, his cock flaccid and he flipping the channels. I tried to ignore and sneak past him, but he said something to me.

"How about you come bond with your daddy, Gumball?"

"S-sure," I replied.

I remembered getting on my knees and staring at that fat pink dick. I took my clothes off, showing my young innocent body. I remember taking his massive cock in my mouth, his balls hitting my chin. I gagged as I sucked him off like mom would. He was moaning as I sucked like a good boy.

"Fuck, you give better head than your mother," he said. "She's getting old, I needed someone young. Anais is too young and Darwin is ugly. But you were perfect. Keep sucking daddy's cock."

I remembered he nut deep inside of my throat, cum filling my insides. It felt so good. I wanted more. But then he got up.

"Summer vacation is almost here. Then we can have some real fun."

The two of us went to his bedroom. We both got naked, my young anus just begging for it. I got on the bed, shaking my asshole at him to come and fuck me good. He climbs on the bed and then he fully inserts himself inside of me. As he began to fuck me and make my own cock hard, it leaked pre on the sheets. His fat gut was on my back, which got me even more excited since I was being molested by such a fat bastard. 

The bed creaked as we made love on it. We were both hot and sweaty and in total lust. He fucked me like a wild animal and then he spanked my ass, making me meow out in pain and pleasure. I was moaning and crying like a total bitch. I never wanted our taboo relationship to end. If it meant him molesting me at any chance he could, then I would never tell my mom about our relationship.

And then something happened. He released his load deep inside of my boypussy. I cried out in ecstacy as my perverted dad came inside of me. I shot my own load all over the bed. As he pulled out, his dick was covered in nut and my asshole gaping. Then he bent over and it was my turn.

I mounted his fat ass and inserted myself inside of him. As I began to fuck him, I was happy that for the first time I was fucking him. As I pounded his mature asshole, my blue dick rubbed against his anal walls. As my cock continued to rub inside, my balls were being filled with cum. I lose my virginity not too long after we began our relationship. It was great. I always wanted to fuck my mom but dad proved to me that he was better. I was in love with my pedophile dad. I wanted to run away with him so he could molest me everyday. In the heat of the moment, I bust a nut inside of his needy hole. I sighed in relief as my dick stood up and throbbed as I pulled out.

"I love you, dad." I said.

"Love you too," he said back.

  
  
  



End file.
